


Again

by WritingStarsIntoConstellations



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian is Drunk, M/M, dorian's dad, mentioned Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStarsIntoConstellations/pseuds/WritingStarsIntoConstellations
Summary: Dorian tries to find answers at the bottom of a bottle and Bull helps him outthis is a drabble for a secret santaaaa!
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 12





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for dr-j-bright on tumblr!

The night was a quiet and still one. Dorian looked at his cup of wine and started to drink it down. It would be more dignified to simply drink from the bottle at this point. Memories of that horrible blood magic his father had tried to work on him had been dredged up. Memories of a childhood spent groomed to perfection swirled. He was hoping to find the answers to his questions at the bottom of the bottle, but something told him he wouldn’t.

“You doing alright?” An accented low voice said from behind him, gravelly and dark.

“Of course I am, when have I ever presented as anything but perfectly fine?” Dorian responded, setting down his glass. 

“That would be your second bottle you’ve gone through.” the other responded, sounding firm and unyielding

Dorian turned and saw The Iron Bull standing in his little nook. The great mass of a man was watching his horns, trying not to catch them on the priceless texts that the mage had surrounded himself with. “Why are you here?”

Bull stepped closer. “Rumors get around. People overhear things and whisper. Maybe I happened to catch a whiff of those whispers. I got worried-”

“About what? A rouge _saarebas_ who needs to be chained up with stitched-”

“About my _friend,_ Dorian. I got worried about you. Listen, I may not be the best with emotions but...I’m here.” He stepped in close “And you need someone who can be here and not have to focus on fifty million other tiny things. And about two million other important things.   
Even closer still the warrior stepped“We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I’d like to think we’ve gotten close.”

Dorian was pinned to the windowsill, Bull’s warmth bracketing him. He dropped the glass and it shattered on the floor, cold wet wine splattered on their legs and pooled on the carpet for some poor servant to clean later. Before he could think he was kissing the other, arms pressed to the qunari’s chest.

It was warm, and wet and right. He flicked his tongue against the other’s teeth.

For a second Bull indulged him. Then he was pulling away, shoving the mage off of him and covering his mouth with his forearm

Dorian stared up incredulously “Oh..I’m sorry...I must have…I’m sorry” he tried to go, stumbling over himself.

Bull caught his arm

“It isn’t that I don’t want to. I do. The _things_ I want to do with you...to you...but you’re drunk, and I don’t want you to wake up tomorrow and regret kissing me. Or other things. I won’t take advantage of you.”

Dorian stared up at Bull with tears in his blue-grey-pearl eyes. He hugged the other man, closing his eyes and feeling hot tears slide down his cheeks.

Bull held him close, lifting him. “Come on. Let's get you to bed.

Dorian was already asleep

~

Dorian awoke to sunlight filtering in and shining in his eyes. He groaned, finding himself in an unknown bed. He realized quickly whose bed it was when he saw the weapons on the wall.

The door opened and Dorian covered himself, watching as Bull came in with two cups of coffee and two plates piled with breakfast.

Dorian winced. “Did...we?”

Bull shook his head. “No. You took the bed and I slept on my sleeping roll.”

The night before came back in flashes and he groaned, taking the offered coffee.

“...I kissed you…” He said, drinking down his coffee

“So have others.”

“And you don’t care?"

Bull thought for a moment. “I wouldn’t say I didn’t care. I very much enjoyed it. But I didn’t want to take advantage of you.” He said, looking at him.

Dorian rubbed his neck.

“Would you...want to try again? Right minded this time?”

Bull smiled, and leaned in, kissing Dorian gently as he held his chin. Dorian pulled back when he needed air.

“I don’t think we got it right that time either...care to try again?”

So they did

Again

And again

And again

They’d kiss until they finally got it right,


End file.
